


Not-So Blind Betrayal

by AtomBombBaby (StartAFlame)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Eris has a lot of problems, F/M, I can't be consistent with capital letters apparently, my female sole survivor, she's just obeying orders, that's what she said, this is my first work be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartAFlame/pseuds/AtomBombBaby
Summary: Righteous Authority. The very same weapon Danse had given her after she helped him, now it was being used to end his life; It was almost poetic.





	Not-So Blind Betrayal

''If it needs to be done, then so be it.''  
She hadn't meant those words but at the same time she had. Though they hadn't talked much in her time with the Brotherhood she still cared for Danse, still couldn't believe somebody who is so dedicated to upholding the rules of them could be the enemy. Even after she'd fought her way in here. he hadn't drawn his weapon, he wasn't wearing his power armour and he was almost begging to be killed, insisting it.  
''I've never been prouder of you than I am right now, sister. It's been a pleasure serving with you.''  
There, that's where the regret comes in. After everything she'd done THIS is what makes him the most proud? That his life is in her hands and she HAS to kill him?  
It was like a shot to the heart- she didn't let him know of course. Eris had tried so hard to reinvent herself after the bombs, seeming emotionless was her only option in this new world, where friendship got you hurt and relationships could get you killed. With a defeated sigh she raised her weapon- Righteous Authority. The very same weapon Danse had given her after she helped him, now it was being used to end his life; It was almost poetic.  
She raises her gun to the man with his back turned, feeling even worse about. it especially with Maccready's eyes glaring into her. This isn't right, how can she pull the trigger on someone so defenceless? If he isn't even putting up a fight- does this make her a murderer? She'd killed in the past, in self defence or for caps if money was tight, but they'd all done things to deserve it. What had Danse done? Stayed loyal to his brothers and sisters? Carried out Elder Maxsons orders without hesitation? He's sworn his life to the Brotherhood and this is the thanks he gets?  
Eris suddenly wishes she'd come alone.  
Tears threaten to fall, she pulls the trigger on the gun before she can hesitate longer, the laser burning a hole straight through her targets head. And she swears if you listen close enough as he falls that you can hear him whisper something. She'll never know though.  
Lowering her weapon she keeps her head to the ground, she knows full well her company doesn't approve- why would he?  
Eris slowly makes her way to Danse's body, kneeling to remove his holotags; MacCready swears he can see a tear rolling down her face but again, it could be a trick of the light. His boss has never shown remorse before, why would she start now?  
The walk out of the building is silent, neither party trying to fill the space. If Eris truly does regret this then she needs the space, the time to grieve. MacCready can understand that as well as anyone.  
''The traitor's been executed, Elder.''  
Those words were uttered from behind gritted teeth and a jaw clenched so tightly you could mistake her for a dog, trying desperately to hold onto whatever's in its mouth- to not let any more out than it already has.  
She didn't deserve any of this, didn't deserve Maxsons praise, didn't deserve to be rewarded for so willingly taking the life of someone who hadn't even fought to keep it. She didn't deserve the congratulations she got as she spoke with the rest of the soldiers, scribes and proctors. It wasn't until later that night, as she shut the door to what had previously been Danses quarters that she had finally broken down. Knees going weak she collapses to the floor not seconds after the door is shut, silents sobs almost escaping through her hands held over her mouth, she softly whimpers and cries for what seems like the first time. She can never be forgiven for what she did, and she can never forgive herself either. Her hired gun likely won't forgive her, and though they had started out as a business agreement she'd grown fond of MacCready. He was likely going to leave her, but that was okay- maybe if she doesn't have someone watching her back then she can die too.  
Eris had always heard pre-war that in the military they break you down before building you back up, She was just wondering at what point she was to be built up again.

**Author's Note:**

> whOOOOOO  
> First post y'all and I am LIVING  
> Continue? Don't? Maybe?  
> Also sorry if I made you cry, I'm only good at angst don't fucking @ me y'all


End file.
